Un inesperado obstáculo
by Ai Utae
Summary: ¿Qué hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando sus padres no están en casa? ¿Hasta cuando podrán mantener su secreto? ¿Cuál sera el costo de su amor prohibido? Un hecho desafortunado que puede cambiarlo todo... ONE-SHOT ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO.


Hola a todos~ Les trago aki un one-shot random que se me ocurrió ayer mientras tipeaba un capitulo de los gemelos de mi otro fic de magnet... emm bueno, prepárense para sentir el verdadero miedo :D i disfrutenlo

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana de una mañana pacifica. Rin se había levantado de su cama para ir a la cocina y prepararse un tazón de cereales con leche, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres. Cuando bajó las escaleras pasó al lado de la entrada, en donde estaba su hermano gemelo colocándose sus zapatos.<p>

—¿Uh? ¿Len? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? ¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó refregándose los ojos un poco somnolienta.

—Ah, buenos días Rin, hoy tengo clases de piano —respondió el adolescente con una sonrisa.

—Mmm verdad que hoy es sábado… Anda con cuidado.

—Gracias, bueno ya me voy.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó Rin, pero al momento que su hermano se dio vuelta confundido clavó su mirada al suelo sonrojándose un poco— Be-bésame… —pidió en un tímido susurro.

Len le mostró una amplia y tierna sonrisa, y para el momento en el que se dirigió hacia ella, sostuvo uno de sus brazos y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Que te vaya bien —dijo Rin aún sonrojada.

—Muchas gracias, pequeña —dijo Len acariciando un mechón de su cabello sobre su frente con la yema de sus dedos— Nos vemos en dos horas.

—Si… Te estaré esperando.

—Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible. Adiós.

—Hasta pronto…

Se quedaron mirándose sonrientes durante unos segundos, hasta que Len cerró la puerta para marcharse. Por lo general, todas sus despedidas se habían vuelto eternas.

Rin había decidido que mientras Len estuviese en su clase, ella se dedicaría a estudiar, que mucho le hacía falta, ya que sus notas no podían estar peores. Había intentado en un par de ocasiones ponerse a estudiar con Len, pero todas las veces que lo intentaban los cuadernos quedaban totalmente olvidados mientras que ellos se besaban durante horas, y cuando sus padres no estaban en casa… hacían algo más que simplemente besarse. Pero al parecer, la única afectada de su secreto romance era ella, ya que Len por poco que estudiase siempre obtenía perfectas calificaciones. Eso realmente frustraba a la rubia, quien por más que se esforzase no podía seguir los pasos de su hermano, además de que cada vez que se proponía estudiar, la deslumbrante imagen de Len se asomaba en su mente, distrayéndola de forma automática.

Cuando Len regresó a casa, Rin se encontraba boca arriba sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, con un montón de libros abiertos, prueba de su intento fallido para concentrarse.

—¡Len! —Exclamó con entusiasmo mientras abandonaba toda pereza y se levantaba de un salto para colgarse sobre su gemelo— ¡Ya llegaste! ¡Qué bien!

—¡Ah! ¡Rin ten cuidado! —Dijo Len a punto de caer al suelo por el impacto— No seas tan ruidosa, mamá y papá pueden oírte.

—No te preocupes, se fueron de compras hace mucho rato, estamos completamente solos —anunció Rin con emoción.

—¿Estabas estudiando Rin? —preguntó el adolescente observando los libros abiertos sobre la mesita de la sala de estar.

—Mmm sí, algo así… —respondió ella mirando hacia el suelo.

—Muy bien, eres una chica responsable, debería premiarte por eso —dijo Len de forma coqueta al momento de tomar a su hermana por la cintura para luego besar sus labios.

Rin correspondió al beso con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Len, acariciando sus rubios cabellos, desarmando su alta coleta. Cada segundo que pasaba su beso se volvía más y más profundo, cada vez más apasionado. La necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, separando los labios de los gemelos. Pero Len no tenía deseos de detenerse, por lo que continuó dejando un rastro de besos mojados sobre el cuello de Rin, deslizando la ropa por sus hombros para cubrir más terreno.

—Len, no, mamá y papá pueden llegar en cualquier momento… —le recordó Rin deteniéndolo.

Len volvió a colocar las prendas de su hermana en su lugar, luego la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo y la colocó con delicadeza sobre el sofá, para luego colocarse sobre ella.

—Prometo no dejarme llevar —dijo Len mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Rin no pudo resistirse y aceptó la promesa de su hermano, haciéndoselo saber a través de un intenso beso, el cual continuaron hasta que sus pulmones volvieron a exigirles aire, y siguieron así del mismo modo hasta que oyeron el motor del auto detenerse, anunciando la llegada de sus progenitores.

—¡Rin, Len, llegamos! —anunció su padre desde la puerta de la entrada luego de abrirla.

—Bienvenidos —los recibieron unisonó los gemelos Kagamine mientras pretendían estudiar.

—¿Están estudiando? ¿Desde temprano? Cielos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes —dijo su padre conmovido creyéndose su engaño.

—Verdaderamente han madurado bastante —agregó su madre, también orgullosa.

Rin y Len intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de sonreírle a sus padres con fingida inocencia.

* * *

><p>La chica rubia de catorce años de edad estaba encerrada desde hace un rato en el baño, estaba completamente mareada, las nauseas hacían breves apariciones, amenazando con vómitos.<p>

—Oye Rin-chan, has estado ahí mucho rato, ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó su padre desde afuera del baño.

—Si… sólo estoy un poco mareada…

Pero sus nauseas no eran la principal razón por la que Rin se encontraba en ese cuarto, sino porque esperaba con suspenso el resultado del artefacto que sostenía entre sus manos. Los mareos se habían vuelto algo rutinario, devoraba comida a cada rato que podía, la que luego muchas veces devolvía a causa de las nauseas. Tenía presente la ausencia de su periodo, pero no le había tomado mucha importancia, ya que al ser tan pequeña su cuerpo aún no se había regulado por completo, pero sus constantes mareos y atracones la inquietaban.

Todo esto había comenzado a preocuparle a la adolescente, por lo que se puso a investigar sobre el tema, y finalmente compró cautelosamente el aparato en la farmacia.

Bueno, la primera vez que lo hicieron no fue planeado, por lo que no tenían como haber usado protección, pero como nada había ocurrido no se preocuparon, y usaban protección siempre desde aquella vez. Hace ya más de un mes que ellos mantenían su amor oculto, y muy bien disimulado.

Pero el resultado del test de embarazo cayó como una bomba en el corazón de Rin, mostrándole el precio de su secreto romance, que los cuentos de hada realmente no existen, y que su historia era tan perfecta como para ser real.

"No puede ser…" pensó Rin negándose a aceptarlo. Abrió la puerta de baño y salió a toda prisa, dejó el artefacto en un cajón en su habitación, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia el hospital, aferrándose a la esperanza de que el test pudiera haber fallado.

* * *

><p>La pequeña pantalla del celular marcaba once llamadas perdidas de Len, pero la imagen fue reemplazada por una llamada, la cual también pertenecía a su gemelo. Rin volvió a cortar el llamado en la sala de espera del hospital, no estaba preparada para hablar con su hermano en la situación en la que se encontraba. Luego de una excesivamente larga espera, la enfermera finalmente apareció y le entregó un sobre con los resultados del examen de sangre antes de marcharse. Rin abrió el sobre y sacó lentamente la hoja de papel del interior, con miedo de ver el resultado. Agarró todo el valor que poseía y vio la hoja de una vez por todas… POSITIVO.<p>

Rin se quedó petrificada en su asiento, mientras el tono de llamada de su celular volvía a sonar a causa de la misma persona... No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debía callar o no, pero si lo hiciese tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a luz. Pero tampoco podía confesar, ya que el padre era nada menos que su propio hermano gemelo. Tenía miedo… no sabía siquiera si decirle a Len, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Y si no iba a permitir que su secreto saliera a luz, y la abandonaba en esto? No, Len no haría tal cosa, prometió estar con ella pase lo que pase. Un pase lo que pase incluía esa situación, ¿no? Además, Rin tenía bien claro que no podía ocultarle nada a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero simplemente no podía decírselo.

* * *

><p>—Estoy en casa… —pronunció Rin deprimida desde la entrada.<p>

—Rin, ¿dónde estabas? —le preguntó Len tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible para no llamar la atención, aunque Rin notó su desesperación por telepatía de gemelos, además de tener presente el hecho de las quince llamadas perdidas en su celular.

—Fui a dar un paseo…

—Parece que era mucha tu urgencia de dar un paseo, ya que saliste corriendo de casa —destacó su madre.

—Es que estaba un poco mareada, es todo —dijo con una fingida sonrisa, la cual Len pudo notar.

—Por cierto Rin-chan, parece que has estado engordando un poco… —señaló su madre.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Rin de forma precipitada.

—Es porque te comes las bananas de Len, ¿no es así?

Tanto Rin como Len bajaron la cabeza con un sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de doble sentido que hizo su madre sin siquiera notarlo. "No tiene idea cuánta razón tiene" pensaron ambos gemelos, que al mirarse comprendieron que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

—Ay… creo que te he delatado… —murmuró su madre apenada un poco antes de que los gemelos estallaran en carcajadas.

—Jajaja, no tiene importancia… bueno, me voy a mi cuarto —anunció Rin mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a su habitación dejó el sobre encima del mueble en donde se encontraba el test de embarazo guardado en el cajón y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Antes de poder pensar en nada, la puerta de su habitación se abrió silenciosamente, apareciendo su gemelo a través de ella, quien luego de cerrarla se sentó a su lado.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —le preguntó tomando su mano, haciendo evidente que no se tragó su excusa del paseo.

Rin no respondió, se quedó completamente inmóvil con la cabeza baja, mientras en su garganta se había comenzado a formar un nudo tenso. Len se dio vuelta para observar su rostro, y estampó un delicado beso en su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo? —inquirió amablemente, tratando de no presionarla con un suave tono de voz.

El nudo de la garganta de Rin le impedía hablar, pero aunque pudiese hablar no estaba segura de poder decirle a Len lo que había descubierto ese mismo día. La adolescente abrió el cajón y sacó el test de embarazo, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, dudosa, antes de entregárselo a su gemelo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un termómetro…? —preguntó Len confundido.

Rin negó con la cabeza, todavía no podía articular palabra. Tomó el sobre que se encontraba sobre el cajón y se lo extendió con manos temblorosas. Len comenzó a preocuparse debido al estado de su hermana, abrió el sobre y lo leyó aún confundido.

—¿Fuiste al hospital? —preguntó el rubio, a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Len se percató del silencioso llanto de su gemela al mismo tiempo que leyó la palabra "POSITIVO". Dejó caer las hojas al suelo, al momento en que se dio cuenta de qué es lo que era ese extraño termómetro. Miró a su hermana y se le partió el corazón al ver sus lágrimas en un desesperado y discreto llanto. Len abrazó con fuerza a Rin, derramando lágrimas propias.

—¡Está bien! No te preocupes, todo está bien —le aseguró Len entre lágrimas para intentar calmar a su gemela.

Rin se abalanzó sobre el pecho de su hermano y lloró desconsoladamente, apretándolo con toda su fuerza. Lloraron juntos abrazados durante un buen rato, hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para poder conversar. Len tomó una de las mejillas de su hermana y besó su frente con dulzura.

—No te preocupes, estamos juntos en esto, nunca te dejaré sola —le dijo Len con determinación, lo que alivianó un poco la pesada carga del corazón de Rin.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Rin preocupada al momento que soltaba otro sollozo.

—No lo sé, pero no podemos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo —afirmó Len mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de su hermana— tu barriga está creciendo… hasta mamá lo notó… Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberse.

—¡Prefiero que sea tarde! —manifestó Rin con lágrimas en su rostro.

—Rin… ¿Qué sentido tiene ocultarlo? Retenerlo por mucho tiempo sólo nos traerá más problemas…

—Pero… lo nuestro…

—No hay otra alternativa, no hay nada más que podamos hacer… yo también quiero proteger lo nuestro, y seguiré haciéndolo, sin duda lo haré… pase lo que pase —prometió Len sosteniendo el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos.

—Len… —dijo Rin en un susurro al momento de besar sus labios con ternura.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Len tomando sus manos.

—No… —respondió en una triste sonrisa.

—Ni yo… —dijo Len con una lamentable risita— pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí, nunca me separaré de ti.

Los gemelos salieron de la habitación. Rin estaba nerviosa, pero la cálida mano de Len le daba valor.

—Mamá, papá, tenemos que hablar —anunció Len penetrando en la habitación de sus padres con Rin de la mano.

Sus padres, al ver el rostro de ambos que evidenciaban un reciente llanto, se preocuparon y se pararon frente a ellos.

—Algo ocurre con Rin… —dijo Len animándola a hablar con un cálido apretón de su mano, recordándole que él estaba a su lado.

—¿Rin-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… —pronunció en un susurro— Yo… —lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de su rostro, Len apretó aún más su mano, dándole valor— Yo estoy… estoy em… estoy embarazada…

Un profundo silencio reinó durante unos segundos, salvo por el sonido de los sollozos de Rin.

—… ¿Rin-chan? ¿Acaso… alguien se aprovechó de ti? —Preguntó su madre con cuidado— ¿Te… han forzado?

Rin negó con la cabeza en silencio. Su padre se acercó a ella y estampó una seca cachetada en su rostro. La rubia detuvo su llanto, permaneció completamente en shock.

—¡RIN! —gritó Len horrorizado mientras la abrazaba acariciando su rostro.

—¿¡Cómo es posible!_?_ ¿¡No te tienes ni un poco de respeto!_?_ —Gritó su padre enfurecido— ¿¡Quién es el padre!_?_ ¿¡Quién es!_?_ —exigió saber mientras la agitaba de los hombros, apartándola del abrazo de su hermano.

—L-Len... —pronunció Rin asustada.

El horror y la repugnancia se hicieron presentes en los rostros de sus padres. Otra cachetada se dirigía a su rostro, la cual fue detenida por el brazo de Len, quien no soltaba a su hermana.

—¡Detente! —gritó Len enfurecido— ¡Ella no tiene toda la culpa!

—Tienes razón, toda la culpa la tienes tú —dijo su padre fríamente mientras golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de su hijo con un puño, dejándolo sangrando en el suelo.

—¡LEN! —chilló Rin con un llanto desesperado al momento que se abalanzaba hacia el suelo para abrazar a su hermano y amante.

—¡Mañana mismo iremos a la clínica para que te saquen esa inmoralidad de tu cuerpo!

—¡Jamás! —Gritó Rin enfurecida con el rostro lleno de lágrimas— ¡No permitiré que maten a mi bebé!

—Hija… tienes catorce años… —pronunció por primera vez su madre.

—¡Catorce años! Ese no es precisamente el problema, ¡la embarazó su hermano gemelo! Eso es algo imperdonable, ¡Es enfermizo!

Las crudas palabras de su padre torturaron el corazón de Rin, ya que ella no podía encontrar nada más hermoso en el mundo que su auténtico y veraz amor por Len.

En ese momento, Len tomó la mano de Rin y se levantó del suelo limpiándose la sangre de su rostro, cerrando la puerta en un estruendoso portazo detrás de sí. Ambos entraron en la habitación de Rin, quien estaba aterrorizada sin poder detener su llanto. Len sacó un par de maletas del armario, abrió una, y comenzó a colocar las cosas de Rin dentro de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Rin entre lágrimas

—Guarda tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí —dijo Len con determinación— Yo iré a mi cuarto y empacaré las mías, te veo en cinco minutos.

Rin ni siquiera lo dudó, amaba a Len más que a nada en el mundo y confiaba plenamente en él, por lo que lo obedeció y rápidamente empacó sólo lo esencial. Exactamente cinco minutos después, apareció Len en su cuarto con la maleta lista.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí —respondió con decisión.

Los gemelos Kagamine se fueron de casa sin hacer un mínimo ruido, no sin antes llevarse una buena cantidad de dinero. Demás estaban las notas explicando su huida. Se dirigieron a la estación de tren y tomaron el primer tren bala que los llevase lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

Rin y Len escaparon juntos, ¿Hacia adonde irían? ¿De qué vivirían? Nada de eso importaba, no importaba nada más que ellos dos, que siempre estarían juntos, y el fruto de su amor que crecía a salvo en el vientre de la futura madre.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Tadaa~ Bueno, les gustó? Realmente me inspire por romeo&amp;cinderella (la versión de rin y len) y fue REALMENTE difícil escribir un sumary que no diese muchos spoilers D: Bueno, estaba un poco nerviosa de subirlo, ya que es mi primera historia completamente original, y verdaderamente no sé si es muy buena... o muy esperado : Asique espero con ansias sus reviews, y aguante "A magnet story" que los subiré cada viernes, asike este one-shot era porke no pude aguantar mis ansias de subir algo, una semana es bastante tiempoo D: i porke me dio unos de esos bajones de imaginación, supongo ke todos saben a lo que me refiero :) Hasta el viernes! n_n


End file.
